reignofdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charge and Release Card Pack 14
The Charge and Release Card Pack requires you to invest gems into the Charge Card Packs, by purchasing said packs at increasingly higher prices, thereby increasing your Release Grade. Once you have reached the desired Grade/Rank, you may purchase the Release Card Pack. The higher your Release Grade, the better the rewards from the Release Card Pack. This is the first Charge and Release event to feature FREE continuous release packs, but with lower higher rarity percentage chance draws. Event History * 14. Event Period: 03/24/2014 - 03/30/2014 * 13. Event Period: 01/27/2014 - 01/02/2014 * 12. Event Period: 01/09/2014 - 01/15/2014 * 11. Event period: 12/02/2013 - 12/12/2013 * 10. Event period: 11/08/2013 - 11/14/2013 * 9. Event period: 10/08/2013 - 10/17/2013 * 8. Event period: 9/17/2013 - 9/23/2013 * 7. Event period: 8/22/2013 - 8/29/2013 * 6. Event period: 8/15/2013 - 8/21/2013 * 5. Event period: 7/25/2013 - 7/31/2013 * 4. Event period: 6/21/2013 - 6/27/2013 * 3. Event period: 5/24/2013 - 5/29/2013 * 2. Event period: 5/02/2013 - 5/08/2013 * 1. Event period: 4/04/2013 - 4/11/2013 Charge Card Pack *The Charge Pack is a climbing pack. Both it's contents and it's price will increase with the Release Rank. *To increase the rank make a purchase from the Charge Climbing Pack or the Charge 12-Draw Pack. *Each of these purchases advances your Release Rank to the next step. *The steps must be unlocked in order. *You may only make 8 purchases from the Charge Card Pack each day. Charge and Release Pack 14 *Event period: 03/24/2014 - 03/30/2014 (EDT) Show/Hide table Note: Another in-game page lists slightly different percentages for the Release Grades. Charge Card Pack *The Charge Pack is a climbing pack. Both it's contents and it's price will increase with the Release Rank. *To increase the rank make a purchase from the Charge Climbing Pack or the Charge 12-Draw Pack. *Each of these purchases advances your Release Rank to the next step. *The steps must be unlocked in order. *You may only make 8 purchases from the Charge Card Pack each day. Charge and Release Pack 13 *Event period: 01/27/2014 - 02/02/2014 (EDT) Show/Hide table Note: Another in-game page lists slightly different percentages for the Release Grades. Charge and Release Pack 12 *Event period: 01/09/2014 - 01/15/2014 (EDT) Show/Hide table Italic entries are unverified. Charge and Release Pack 11 *Event period: 12/02/2013 - 12/12/2013 (EDT) Show/Hide table Charge and Release Pack 10 *Event period: 11/08/2013 - 11/14/2013 (EDT) Show/Hide table Charge and Release Pack 9 *Event period: 10/08/2013 - 10/17/2013 (EDT) Show/Hide table Charge and Release Pack 8 *Event period: 9/17/2013 - 9/23/2013 (EDT) Show/Hide table Charge and Release Pack 7 *Event period: 8/22/2013 - 8/29/2013 (EDT) Show/Hide table Charge and Release Pack 6 *Event period: 8/15/2013 - 8/21/2013 (EDT) Show/Hide table Charge and Release Pack 5 *Event period: 7/25/2013 - 7/31/2013 (EDT) Show/Hide table Charge and Release Pack 4 *Event period: 6/21/2013 - 6/27/2013 (EDT) Show/Hide table Charge and Release Pack 3 *Event period: 5/24/2013 - 5/29/2013 (EDT) Show/Hide table Charge and Release Pack 2 *Event period: 5/2/2013 - 5/8/2013 (EDT) Show/Hide table Charge and Release Pack 1 *Event period: 4/4/2013 - 4/11/2013 (EDT) Show/Hide table Release Card Pack *The Release Card Pack is a special pack. The content depends on your current Release Grade. The higher the Release Grade, the higher the probability to draw a more rare card is. *The Release Card Pack becomes available after drawing at least one time from the Charge Card Pack. *Drawing from the Release Card Pack at Release Grade A-8 will reset your Release Grade to Grade C, Rank 1. *If you do not draw from the Charge Card Pack at least once, or haven't done so since the Release Card Pack reset, you cannot draw from the Release Card Pack. *The release pack is FREE this time around regardless of your Release Grade. *The price of the release pack is fixed at 300 gems regardless of your Release Grade. *When you draw from the Release Card Pack at level 4-6, 10-11 or 15-18 the Charge Card Pack rank will be RESET to rank 1. Card Box Packs *Card Box Draws have no daily limit. *Card Box Draws have no levels. New cards introduced: 03/24/2014 : Siosire, Nezgani, Sonya 01/27/2014 : Furfur, Ocypete, Buachalla 01/09/2014 : Karlaf, Faula, Hellawes 12/02/2013 : Arimas, Otshirvani, Calliope 11/08/2013 : Iroas, Sabbah, Khioniya 10/08/2013 : Hecate, Surtr, Agrona 09/17/2013 : Sage Epiphron, Shylah the Lancer, Iadro 08/22/2013 : Nemosy the Antiquity, Juran the Oathkeeper, Ombus the Unrepentant 08/15/2013 : Saule the Jubilant, Yibegan, Chrysaor 07/25/2013 : Caradoc the Rider, Nevecuor, Scipio the Chauvin, Scipio the Sentry, Scipio the Maven 06/21/2013 : Vairo Virtuous Aegis, Nyarlathotep, Balrog 05/24/2013 : Liesbet the Source, Vara the Patron, Scoffin, Achlis 05/02/2013 : Gargoyle Dragon, Morgan 04/04/2013 : Cosmic Dragon, Gilgamesh, Seraphim Angel, Water Dragon Category:Purchase Event